Dreaming of The Heart
by MelNichols18
Summary: This fanfic takes place immediately following the movie, and will follow Seiji and Shizuku as they tackle their newest hurdle of life: High school, where things grow more complicated as the youngsters grow up. How will the couple handle high school and the challenges that come with it? Will they remain lovers, or will life get in the way?
**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks so much for reading this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it. Please be patient as I work on this one. I don't have a lot of time during the week, and I've decided to work on this book while the movie is playing the background. I start writing once I hit Play, and I stop writing when the ending credits end. Also, this first chapter isn't finished yet. I'm just uploading it so I can get some feedback and ideas. But here is what I've accomplished today. I hope you enjoy it! Please be sure to review and criticize as harshly as you feel as long as you make it plain what you think I need to work on. I can handle harsh words but only as long as I know what I did wrong so I can fix it. Otherwise, I'll be hurt and will give up. So, please keep that in mind! Thanks!**

 **And now, on to the book!**

"Shizuku, I love you!" Seiji confessed as he hugged me tightly. In shock, I stood there for a moment as my thought processes froze from this revelation. _Seiji loves me?_ I asked myself and I was momentarily swamped by self-doubt, unsure of what to say in return. However, with another beat of my heart, I smiled and hugged him back.

"Seiji. I love you, too."

"Ha ha. Yes!" He shouted as he picked me up and spun me around a bit, holding me close to his chest. After a few rotations he set me down and retreated a bit, re-establishing personal space, but I noticed there wasn't as much of said space as there used to be, and we were holding hands. Also, both of us were smiling. I almost couldn't believe this was happening. Seiji loves me? And I love him back. And didn't he propose to me? My head was spinning, but I didn't mind.

So we watched the sunrise in silence, each absorbing the new situation in which we found ourselves. I have a boyfriend! Or, is he my fiance? I looked at Seiji and I couldn't stop smiling. And I couldn't breathe! My heart was beating way too fast.

After the sun had fully risen and most of the mist had lifted off the ground, Seiji and I decided to head back.

"My parents will freak out if I'm not home when they wake up. Can we head back? I'll catch up with you in a couple hours and we can hang out. Sound okay?" I asked as I got on the bike behind him, so very thankful that today was Saturday, which meant no school today. After zipping up Seiji's jacket, which was still around my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned in close.

"Yeah. Sounds great. Do you know what you wanna do later?" Seiji asked as he pushed off and began the coast back down to my family's apartment.

"Uhm, not just yet. Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

"Great. Thanks, Seiji."

"No problem. Oh, listen. I've got a few chores to do when I get home. Can I pick you up in at, say, nine o'clock?"

"Nine o'clock?" Judging from the sun's position and the current season, she figured it was getting close to seven in the morning. That would give her roughly two hours to update her parents on the situation and get ready. "That's perfect. And, uhm, do you think I can tell my parents?"

"About us?"

'Yeah. Ir is that too weird?"

"No, it makes sense. And you can tell them whatever you want. They're your parents and I'm sure they'll want to know everything that's going on in your life."

"Okay, great. And, uhm, just so we're clear. You asked if I could see us getting married. Was that your way of proposing or am I thinking too much?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't tell them about that. That would sound weird at our age. But how about you tell them about us maybe being a couple, going steady?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll tell them that, then."

"Ok, great. And I'll tell my family, too. I'm sure my Grandpa will enjoy that."

"Yeah, he will." I giggled at the thought but that laugh was short lived as Seiji stopped the bike outside my apartment building. "Well, this is where I get off. I'll see you at nine, Seiji. And thanks for such a wonderful morning." I said as I got off and gave him his jacket back.

"No, it was entirely my pleasure. I'm glad everything turned out well." He accepted his jacket and put it back on.

"Me too." I replied as Seiji took my hand in his, setting my heart to racing again. "I really had a great time."

"So did I." He smiled as he released my hand. "I'll pick you up at nine."

"I'm looking forward to it." I replied and waved to him as he waved back and then made his way back to his house. I watched him go for a bit until he rounded a corner, then I sighed dreamily. What a morning!

I squealed and turned around and raced upstairs. I burst into the apartment. "Mom, Dad. Wake up!" I shouted as I raced to their bedroom. "Wake up!" I repeated as I started dancing in place. I was so excited! I felt like I was flying on the air currents with the Baron again, weightless and free.

I heard shuffling behind the panel door, followed by my mom asking what was going on in a sleepy voice. "Come on, come on! Hurry up!"

"Shizuku, what in the world has gotten into you?" My mother asked.

After what felt like an eternity but was really probably about twenty minutes, I stood before both of my parents in the kitchen. I'd just finished telling them everything, well almost everything, that had happened between Seiji and I since I'd first noticed his name on the check out cards.

Now, I was waiting anxiously for my parents' reactions. Everything that had happened felt and sounded like a fairy tale, but to a parent it must sound suspicious or something. Oh no! WOuld they forbid my relationship with Seiji? Would they make me transfer schools?

I looked up at my parents to read their expressions. My mom was wearing an expression that could only be described as 'what the hell did I just hear?', while my father's expression was a mixture of concern, pride and...fear?

"I don't believe it. My little girl likes a boy." He said and smiled, causing me to smile. Was I just panicking and overthinking this? They seemed okay. Maybe everything would work out. "So this Seiji is the reason why you were working so hard on that project?"

"Uh huh. He spent two months in Italy, testing himself to see if he has what it takes to become a violin crafter. So I thought I'd do the same thing and test myself by writing a book in those two months, to see if I have the right talent for that. But now he's back and he's going to high school before he goes back to Italy to start his training. And I'm going to high school, too."

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Well, you'd better get ready, and I'll talk to your father about what you've told us."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed as I hugged them both. I squealed again and raced to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time nine o'clock rolled around, I had already showered, dressed and eaten some breakfast. My parents also gave me a bit of money in addition to the remainder of my allowance. I watched the street from my bedroom window, anxiously waiting for Seiji to appear. And just as i was thinking of moving my chair so I'd be more comfortable, Seiji pulled up on his bike, stopping between the trees. I smiled and waved, and he did, too. I changed the wave so i was beckoning him to come seemed kinda shocked, but I just smiled wider, trying to encourage him. He took a breath to steady himself and got off the bike and approached the building. I nodded and went inside.

"Mom, Dad! Seiji's here! He's coming up." I yelled as I raced to the front door and down the stairs. It had been two hours since I'd last seen Seiji, but it felt like a lifetime.


End file.
